Can I Be Your Girlfriend?
by RikuxHeart
Summary: What exactly transpires between Sasuke and his beloved Aniki from the time he sprained his ankle until they made it it home? WARNING! Uchihacest. One-Shot.


Can I Be Your Girlfriend?

Summary: What exactly transpires between Sasuke and his beloved Aniki from the time he sprained his ankle until they made it it home? WARNING! Uchihacest.

Pairing: SasukexItachi

Rating: Very M

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. There.

A/N: Happy Easter everyone! As for this piece of work, it came to me in a daydream of all places, and it's my first Uchihacest fic. Don't like, don't read. There will be lemon. On top of that, this fic was officially stamped with a smiley face by happy bunny himself for fluffiness. I wasn't exactly sure how old Sasuke was in that particular episode so bear with me. I left his age out of it, leaving it for some of you to know, and other's to use their imagination. Also, let me know if you find any errors, i didn't fully proofread this one.

Itachi walked almost merrily along the path that cut through the woods surrounding Konoha, carrying the precious burden of his little brother on his back. Sasuke had followed him out into the deep woods in hopes of training with him, only to have Itachi tell him the same thing he always did.

"Sorry, Sasuke. Maybe next time."

"If you say that one more time, Nii-san, I swear I'll bite you." The younger Uchiha grumbled, keeping his leg muscles tense to prevent his sprained ankle from swaying along with his brother's short strides. Though Itachi couldn't see it, Sasuke still smiled through the pain. He was spending time with his Nii-san, which had been a rare commodity since the genius nin had become an ANBU.

Falling silent, Itachi continued along the trail, a smile gracing his own lips. How Sasuke could be so grumpy and cute at the same time was lost on the older boy. He knew his baby brother didn't have any real friends, and he enjoyed their time together as much as he did. He also knew that their time together was short lived since Sasuke started attending the Academy tomorrow. Soon, they would barely have the time to see each other at all, and it made Itachi's heart heavier that he would be replaced by real friends and real goals. Regret ate at him when he thought of all the times he had denied his otouto his company because he had a mission to prepare for, or studies to attend. If he had realized then how troubled he would become over it, he would have reorganized he priorities.

"Nii-san?"

"...Hm?" Iatchi responded, drawn from his musings. He shifted the boy's weight when he felt Sasuke lean in closer so that he could rest his chin on his big brother's shoulder.

"Do you really have a mission, or are you just blowing me off again for some girl?" Sasuke asked, causing Itachi to chuckle.

"I wouldn't dream of such a thing, Sasuke. I do have a mission to prepare for tonight, and Sora-chan is hardly some girl. We've been dating for a month now, you know that." Itachi's smile widened into a grin at his otouto's huff. It was fair to say that the younger Uchiha didn't play nice with any of the girls his aniki brought home, especially Sora. When his little brother didn't say anything else, Itachi let the subject drop.

"...Can I be your girlfriend?" Sasuke asked innocently out of the blue.

Shocked at the question, Itachi came to a full halt, almost dropping Sasuke, his obsidian eyes going wide. Had he heard correctly? Quickly, his surprised expression turned into one of amusement. His otouto could be so naive at times.

"Silly, Sasuke. You can't be my girlfriend."

"Why not? How come that noisy tramp can be your girlfriend, but not me?"

"Language, otouto." Itachi reprimanded, heat rising to his face to color the bridge of his nose pink when he thought about where his little brother had come across such a word and why he thought Sora was noisy.

"Well?"

"Well... I can give you three reasons." Itachi commenced, starting to walk again. "One, you can't be my girlfriend because you're not a girl. Two, you're my brother. Three, couples do things together that you're much too young to even know about."

"Oh..." Sasuke paused, his brows furrowing. "Can I be your boyfriend, then?"

"Did you not hear the other two reasons, otouto?" Itatchi laughed.

"Stop treating me like a little kid, Itachi." Sasuke pouted, pulling back to glare at the back of his brother's head. "I know what sex is."

Itachi, a little perturbed, didn't slow his pace. Putting two and two together, the older Uchiha concluded that his otouto had fallen witness to at least one of his late night romps with the village girls, if not Sora herself.

"Alright, but you're still forgetting about the second reason." Itachi chuckled, very amused by this whole conversation. "We're still brothers. It would be wrong."

"So? We love each other, right?" Sasuke countered. "Okasan said if you love someone, nothing else matters."

"Did she, now?" Itachi laughed, his right eye twitching slightly. He would have to remember to have a little talk with his mother when he returned from his mission. "Well, I suppose she's right. It really shouldn't matter. But the love I feel towards Sora, and the love I feel towards you, is different."

"Or you just love her more." Sasuke mumbled, casting he eyes to the side.

Itachi stopped again, this time more abruptly, the smile fading from his face. Grabbing one of the smaller arms draped over his shoulders, Itachi pulled his baby brother around to his front, shifting the boy until he held him bridal style in his strong arms. He scanned the small clearing they were currently in for the closest tree before sitting down at it's base, holding the younger Uchiha in his lap.

"Sasuke, look at me." Itachi demanded softly. When Sasuke didn't comply, he forced his brother to face him by reaching up and turning the boy's head by his chin. He heart broke when he saw the eyes so much like his own cast downwards dejectedly, rimmed with glistening, unshed tears. "_Look_ at me, Sasuke." Itachi commanded with more force this time. After a few seconds, Sasuke sniffed and met his brother's stern eyes. " I could never. EVER. Love another as much as you."

"Liar." Sasuke replied, his voice weak and broken. He clenched his eyes shut, tying to hide his tears, only to cause the first two to fall. "You won't love me like you love Sora. You don't touch me or kiss me like you do other's because you don't love me enough...You're gonna get married some day, then I'll be all alone."

Itachi's chest tightened painfully at Sasuke's words. He'd been telling the truth when he said he could love no other like his precious otouto, but he had no idea how insecure the younger boy was about the bond they shared. The affection he felt for Sasuke rivaled the ordinary stereotypical relationship normal siblings had; downright bordered on intimate, but Itachi had never read into those feelings before now.

Now, with Sasuke's feelings brought to light, Itachi had no choice but to examine their relationship to it's full extent. Though almost identical, Itachi would admit openly that his baby brother possessed a silent, feminine kind of beauty that no woman could compare to, even in his innocence. Independent as he was, Sasuke still craved his attention like a starved kitten, portraying patience when Itachi had things to do, and sore disappointment when they didn't involve him. The two of them shared everything, even their strong dislike for curry. When Itachi returned from a mission, the first person he sought out was his otouto, and he was always greeted with the same blinding smile that, up until now, he hadn't realized Sasuke gave to no one else..

Itachi couldn't bear the sight of his otouto's tears a moment longer. Tilting Sasuke's chin up, the older Uchiha leaned in and pressed his lips to the boy's wet cheek, tasting the salty sweetness of his brother's tears. Allowing his eyes to flutter closed, Itachi trailed his kisses from one cheek, over the bridge of the small nose, to the other to repeat his earlier actions. He was delighted at how pleasant the moisture tasted on his tongue.

Sasuke's eyes opened at the feel of his brother's warm lips caressing his cheeks, kissing away his tears. It was comforting, but at the same time, it had butterflies dancing in his stomach. His Nii-san had never touched him in such a way, but instead of discomfort, the smaller Uchiha only felt excitement.

"Nii-san..."

"Shhh..." Itachi whispered when his lips brushed against the corner of his brother's mouth, and he pulled away to gaze down at the slightly flushed face of his otouto. His thumb slowly traced the outline of that pouting bottom lip, and he was far from surprised at the spark of lust that ignited in the pit of his stomach when the boy's lips parted with a quiet sigh. What an inviting mouth his otouto had. Itachi's brain immediately took the backseat when Sasuke looked up at him through thick lashes, his eyes silently pleading for him not to stop.

Tilting his head slightly, Itachi leaned in again and gently pressed his mouth against those pouting lips, earning him a soft gasp from the smaller boy. At Sasuke's start, Itachi's tongue darted forward, parting those small, full lips further to sweep across his otouto's before retreating just as quickly. At Sasuke's almost wanton whimper, Itachi came to terms that his little brother was far more aware of what was going on than he thought. Not caring about the implications of those terms at the moment, Itachi plunged his tongue back inside Sasuke's warm, willing mouth to taste him fully. The sweetness of his otouto's tears couldn't compare to the flavor of Sasuke's kiss. Sasuke tasted like sweet, ripe apples, and the older boy could barely suppress his moan of pleasure when he felt Sasuke's tongue move against his, drawing him deeper into the kiss.

Sasuke, however, did not have that kind of control, and released a soft growl as warmth flooded his face, as well as other areas. Without breaking the intimate contact, he wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and moved to straddle his hips, the momentary pain of forgetting about his bruised and swollen ankle replaced almost immediately by a jolt of pleasure when he settled his full weight over the clothed erection his older brother sported.

Itachi's eyes rolled back behind closed lids and his hips unconsciously jerked upwards in response, causing the smaller form above him to hiss sharply through his nose. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's slim waist, Itachi lapped at his tongue, coaxing it into a duel. He was rewarded when Sasuke not only accepted the challenge, but started to rock his hips forward, creating blissful friction that not even a skilled ANBU member such as himself could ignore, and he broke the kiss to lean back against the rough bark of the tree and moan. They were both panting softly, Sasuke's face beautifully flushed, a sharp contrast to his normally pale, smooth complexion, and Itachi could hardly wait to have more. A sudden thought gave the teenager pause, though.

"Wait. Can you even _get_ an erection, yet?"

Sasuke's needy expression shifted to a devilish smirk, and he moved closer to his brother's form before pressing his groin into the toned muscles of Itachi's stomach. Itachi's eyes widened in astonishment. Not only was his otouto impossibly hard, he was bigger than any boy his age had the right to be.

"Does that answer your question, 'Aniki'?" Sasuke practically purred against Itachi's ear and rose up onto his knees, causing the older Uchiha to shutter and tighten his hold on him, keeping that solid length pressed firmly against him. Itachi couldn't fathom how his brother could act so innocent one minute, and the next act like he knew more about the art of seduction than most grown men. The thought didn't last long when he felt small hands thread through his hair, slipping his forehead protector up to fall behind his head. Sasuke's fingers twisted in the black locks and pulled back, forcing the nin to look up at his him. "Only you make me hard like this... 'Aniki'." Sasuke murmured against the older boy's lips before claiming them again in a much less hesitant kiss, portraying his desires by delving his tongue into the moist cavern of his brother's mouth with fervent aggression.

Itachi groaned, his eyes slipping closed to better enjoy his otouto's exuberance. His mind reeled at how Sasuke could make the respectable term for older brother sound so damn sinful. He swore he was going to find out whoever had taught his innocent little brother how to talk dirty like that and kill them. Then thank them. Not necessarily in that order-- fuck, he couldn't think straight when Sasuke's mouth laid claim to his like that.

Sasuke complied readily when his brother's hands moved to his sides, pushing the fabric up to his shoulders. He pulled away momentarily to allow his shirt to be removed fully, before pulling Itachi away from the tree enough that he could grab the bottom hem of his top and lift it over his head. Their lips met again before the shirts even touched the ground, this time their hands moving over exposed, heated flesh, drawing gasps of pleasure from both boys.

When they parted for air, Itachi leaned forward and attacked one of Sasuke's nipples, sucking and nipping until it was aroused into a hard nub under his ministrations. Sasuke's back arched sharply and he cried out softly when he felt Itachi's tongue stab at the sensitive bud of flesh between his teeth, his fingers mimicking the actions on the other. The smaller boy's hands threaded through long silken locks once more, pulling it from it's loose ponytail, to hold his brother's head and keep that delicious sensation sending electrical pulses of ecstasy down his spine from leaving.

Itachi growled, pleased at the sounds he was eliciting from his otouto as his free hand absently worked on the button and zipper of the other's white shorts. As good as his brother's lips tasted, Sasuke's skin was much better, subtle, like milk and honey, and Itachi found himself impatient to find out what the rest of him tasted like. Sasuke gasped and rolled his hips at the slight friction his brother's hand caused against his straining arousal as he worked the front of his shorts open. When cool air finally hit the head of his erection, Sasuke bucked, his head dropping back on his shoulders.

Pulling away, Itachi barely had the strength of will to stop himself from taking his brother that very moment. Sasuke's wanton thrust caused the loose fabric of his shorts to drop dangerously low on his hips, revealing that he wore nothing underneath, and that he was ready and wanting more. The angry red tip of his member was already slick with precum, a small drop of the pearlescent fluid trailing down the top to disappear in the soft thatch of curls at it's base. Itachi licked his lips in anticipation and pushed Sasuke back onto the grass to tower over him. He leaned down and placed a quick, but lustful kiss on the younger boy's lips, before moving down and stripping his otouto fully.

When the rest of his heated flesh was exposed, Sasuke moaned, watching Itachi's eyes roam over his pale form. Lifting his hips enticingly, Sasuke relished the hungry look in his brother's eyes. As if on que, the older Uchiha's hands and mouth returned with a vengeance, touching, kissing, nipping and licking the smooth expanse of his brother's front, but skillfully avoiding his aching erection.

Icachi worked his otouto into a panting, writhing mess under him, ignoring his own burning need. Each pleasured mewl, every soft cry, was pushing him closer to the brink of insanity, but he couldn't get enough. Touching Sasuke like this, knowing that _he_ was the one who made the boy whimper and moan, to arch up like that, gave Itachi a new level of high he'd never experienced before.

"A-Aniki--"

"Yes?" Itachi murmured against Sasuke's hip before raking his teeth across the slightly protruding bone.

"Ah!... Aniki, p-please. I need m-more!" Sasuke nearly sobbed, his hands moving to find purchase on anything within his reach.

"As you wish, otouto..." Itachi whispered against his brother's warm flesh, causing goosebumps to rise along the smaller Uchiha's thighs. Closing his eyes, he nuzzled the soft curls at the base of Sasuke's member before taking the twitching length all the way into his mouth. Sasuke's head snapped back and he released a strangled cry, his hips thrusting up into the wetness that surrounded his throbbing need. Itachi moaned loudly at his brother's taste, and the vibration had Sasuke's back curving at an almost painful angle. As Itachi began to move his lips over his brother's stiff length, he had to pin Sasuke's hips to restrain the boy's body from thrashing about wildly.

"I-Itachi!"Sasuke cried out in pleasure at the sensation when Itachi pulled back to suck and lap at the head of his erection, only to have his brother pull away and stand. Whimpering at the sudden loss of contact, Sasuke eyes opened to see his brother shucking his boots while working on his belt. The smaller boy licked his suddenly dry lips when Itachi pushed his pants down his hips where they puddled at his feet. Stepping out of them, his eyes were rooted to the hungry look his otouto gave his engorged cock, and he knelt before the trembling boy.

Before he could stop him, Sasuke rose to his knees and palmed the heavy erection in his hand, his thumb spreading the moisture at it's tip. Itachi's hips jerked, thrusting his hard heat into the tight tunnel of his otouto's hand as a sharp gasp was forced from his throat. Unable to hold his eyes open when that small hand began to move over his weeping shaft, the older Uchiha's head lolled back and he released a groan.

"...Aniki?" Sasuke murmered, transfixed by the sight of his big brother lost in the throes of pleasure.

"Hn? Nghn..." Sasuke could have told him he wanted to grow up to be a pretty girl right now, and Itachi wouldn't have cared. But something in his tone told Itachi that his otouto wanted a legitimate response. "Yes, Sasuke..."

"_Look_ at me, Aniki..." Sasuke demanded, slowing his hand's pace. Itachi could have cried, but forced his eyes open and looked down at the boy, immediately wishing he hadn't. The look in his otouto's eyes belonged on a seasoned prostitute, _not_ his innocent little brother. "Aniki, I want to taste you while I touch myself."

Itachi groaned. His brother was torturing him with that name. It sounded so sweet, so dirty, the way it rolled off his tongue endearingly, all the while, those bottomless onyx eyes stared up at him with passion and desire. Yeah, as if Itachi could deny him anything at this point. Before the older boy could even nod his acquiescence, a hot mouth covered the head of his erection, it's tongue lapping at the salty fluid gathered there before dipping into the slit.

Itachi could barely remain upright as shocks of pleasure assaulted him violently, and he threw his head back in a hoarse cry. His hands shot into Sasuke's hair and pulled his head closer, forcing his length deep into the other's mouth, nearly causing the younger to choke. The wet heat that surrounded his member was mind numbing and it took every ounce of self control not to bury himself to the hilt in that succulent mouth and release.

Sasuke pulled back as far as Itachi would allow him and took a deep breath through his nose, his hand moving down his body and circling around his own throbbing need. Sasuke moaned around his brother's member and began to stroke himself in time with his brother's shallow thrusts, inwardly smirking in triumph at the older boy's shudder.

Itachi couldn't see straight, couldn't see _anything _except the picture his mind formulated of his his otouto pleasuring himself as he sucked his cock. The image was so erotic, and _fuck_ if Sasuke didn't have a talented tongue. He could already feel himself steadily rising towards his orgasm at an alarming rate. Realizing they were going to have to stop if they didn't want this to end yet, Itachi pulled Sasuke's head away and looked down between them. When the shorter boy rose onto his knees, giving him a delicious view of his otouto's hand moving rhythmically over his hardness, Itachi's breath hitched in his throat.

Knowing he was at his limit, he shoved his brother back onto the grass, earning him a surprised yelp. Reaching behind him, Itachi fumbled through his pants for his weapons pouch and retracted a small bottle of cleaning lubrication. When he turned back to Sasuke, he watched the boy part his legs wide and lift his hips enticingly, his eyes begging Itachi for more.

"Hurry, Aniki..." Sasuke panted.

Itachi quirked a brow. At the way his otouto's hips moved, there was no doubt in his mind that Sasuke knew what was about to happen, and it turned him on even more that his brother wanted it so badly. Flipping open the cap on the small clear bottle, Itachi liberally coated three of his fingers in the oily substance, his gaze never wandering from his otouto's flushed, sweaty face. He moved closer to his brother and leaned over his writhing form, capturing the other's lips in a sloppy, heated liplock.

Sasuke moaned against Itachi's mouth when he felt a slick finger circling his entrance before plunging inside. His back arched sharply off the ground as the digit struck something seep inside him, causing white spots to dance in front of his eyes. Itachi smirked against his lips, knowing he'd hit that spot that never failed to make a male see stars, and retracted his finger, only to replace it with two, groaning at the tightness as Sasuke's passage constricted around his moving digits. Sasuke's head rolled from side to side in pure delirium as he felt his older brother stretching his orifice, preparing him for something much larger.

"Nngh!... Fuck!" Sasuke wailed when his prostrate was hit again, wracking his small frame with convulsions of ecstasy. It was uncomfortable to say the least, but Itachi's skilled fingers caused him no pain, and after a few moments, he was relaxed enough for more.

"_Language_... Otouto." Itachi growled playfully, smirking as he roughly added the third finger, aiming for his brother's sweet spot and hitting it dead on, causing the boy to arch again with a cry. As he moved his fingers in and out of that delicious tightness, Itachi reached for the bottle of lubrication again and poured a generous amount onto his aching arousal, coating it thoroughly before replacing it with his fingers at his otouto's entrance.

Breathing deeply through his nose, Itachi tried to calm himself so as to not hurt his little brother, and received an impatient glare from the boy. Chuckling, he he lifted Sasuke's legs up onto his shoulders and breached the tight entrance, slowing forcing himself deeper inch by agonizing inch until he was seated fully inside his otouto. Sasuke's entire body tensed from the searing pain that shot up his spine at the intrusion, but made no move to push the older boy away. His eyes clenched shut and he breathed heavily as he waited for his body to adjust to his brother's size.

"Gods, you're fucking tight..." Itachi ground out between clenched teeth as he struggled to remain still, shuddering when the contracting ring of muscles clenched his erection almost painfully. It had to be a sin to feel this good, never mind that he was balls deep in his baby brother and going to hell anyway.

"M-move!" Sasuke demanded after a short while, rocking his hips. Itachi complied eagerly, pulling out until only the tip of his cock was inside before thrusting back in roughly. Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he choked on a scream, his hands clawing at the grassy earth under him as his brother set a brutal pace.

Sasuke's entire body jolted with the force of Itachi's thrusts, and each time that sensitive bundle of nerves was struck, the boy's moans got louder. Perspiration covered their bodies, allowing them to move against one another fluidly, and soon, Itachi's own grunts and moans mingled effortlessly with his otouto's. Sasuke's back bowed as indescribable pleasure overrode his senses, pushing him closer and closer to his impending orgasm.

"A-Aniki, harder!" The younger boy sobbed his hands reaching out to grasp the older boy's thick shoulders in a bruising grip when Itachi pressed his knees into his chest and redoubled his efforts.

"Sasuke..."

"Touch me, Aniki... I want to feel your hands on me when I come." Sasuke uttered and Itachi gave a tortured groan.

"Fuck..." Itachi felt his own release coiling tighter in the pit of his stomach at Sasuke's plea, and took his brother's leaking shaft in his hand, stroking it roughly in time with his thrusts, pushing deeper and harder into that constricting heat an drawing out the loudest moans yet. "Where _did_ you learn to fucking talk like that?"

Sasuke couldn't respond with anything more than a shriek when a particularly hard jab to his prostrate pushed him over the edge. His small form went rigid under his brother as he released his seed all over his stomach and chest, a few drops of the milky white fluid even reaching his throat.

At the feel of Sasuke's walls clamping down around him as he continued to move inside him, Itachi's eyes rolled back into his head and he released a cry of his own, his orgasm crashing over him with such intensity that he nearly blacked out from the pleasure. Pushing inside his otouto's hot cavern one last time, he filled his tight ass to the brink with his cum.

Sweating and trembling terribly, both boys remained still for a few moments, drawing in much needed air. Itachi was taken by surprise when Sasuke smiled coyly up at him and wrapped his legs around his neck, pulling him down for a sloppy kiss.

Itachi pulled away stiffly and untangled himself from his brother's limbs before pulling out. He smiled at Sasuke's small whimper of disappointment, and leaned over him again, this time lapping the evidence of his otouto's orgasm. Sasuke mewled softly at the sensation of his aniki's tongue bathing his sensitive flesh with slow sweeps, licking away his essence.

When Itachi was sure he hadn't missed a single drop, he rolled over to lay on his back next to his brother before pulling the lighter boy on top of him, a smile gracing his lips when his otouto nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. Raising a trembling hand, the older Uchiha brushed Sasuke's damp bangs away from his forehead before tracing his jawline with the back of his fingers.

"I love you, outouto." Itachi whispered. "More than anything in this world. I promise that'll never change."

"Does that mean I get to be your girlfriend?" Sasuke asked, lifting his head to look down at his nii-san, his lustful gaze once again innocent and naïve. Itachi knew better now.

"No Sasuke... You'll always be my little brother." Itachi couldn't help but laugh at his otouto's disappointed pout, and pulled him down for a brief kiss. "And after today, that title has a whole new meaning." Itachi was rewarded with one of his otouto's most beautiful smiles, and he pulled Sasuke back down on top of him, wrapping his strong arms around his sibling's slim waist.

Perhaps he would still talk to his mother when he returned from his mission. She would surely have some advice on how to tactfully break up with Sora. After all, who needed a girlfriend when they had otouto like Sasuke?

* * *

Okay, so what did you think? Leave me a review and let me know. I might be writing another one-shot on top of continuing Interesting Morning. Plus, keep your eye out for Topaz Snow, which is already a work in progress. I know, I'm crazy, but I work better under constant pressure, so I think I can handle it. Again, please review! And thanks for reading.


End file.
